


If you've got the Inclination…

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Windsorcon 2016 Drabbles [5]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Crime, Gen, Opportunities, Partnership, Plotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: Irrez makes a deal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Nary's Diablotin game at Windsorcon 2016.

Irrez and B'razvi worked well together, despite the latter's silence, and together on patrol when the shrouded figure approached – just as described, short and broad, with no visible identifying features beyond the tattered fabric. It addressed Irrez, introducing itself as Rla'ygtl, a merchant of Ysho-thao.

Irrez felt a moment of unease, but he had been considering just what he would do if this opportunity arose. The risks seemed minimal, the rewards great. He excused himself from B'razvi, who simply shrugged.

Alone with the merchant, he touted his expertise in poisons, his knowledge of vulnerable Psyrene villages: he made his deal.


End file.
